Malfoy's Plan To Get Revenge On Harry
by All Evil Rox
Summary: Malfoy wants to get back at Harry so he creates a plan.The title really says all.I wrote this because Malfoy rocks!
1. Malfoy's Phase One

Malfoy's Plan To Get Revenge On Harry A/N:This is my first Fic so please no flames. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.  
Harry Potter sat in the GCR doing his homework with Ron in a back corner. He yawned as he finished the last sentence of Snape's potions essay. He put his homework away and stood up.  
"I'm going to bed, mate.Night,"he said to Ron. He went up to the boy's dorm and put his pjs on. he crawled in to bed and took his glasses of. He laid the down on the bedside table and fell asleep. Ron finished a moment later and packed up his things. He went to bed and fell fast asleep.  
Meanwhile, Malfoy was sitting in the SCR, plotting against Harry. He was sitting with his buddies, Crabbe and Goyle, telling them what goodie goodie Harry was.  
"Goodie goodie Potter. He thinks he's all that. Well, I'll show him, "he said to them. He went to bed with his plot on his mind.  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about what they would do over the weekend. Since it was Saturday, they had the whole weekend.  
After they ate, they went outside and sat by the lake. They laughed and talked some more. After awhile, they went back inside and sat in the GCR.Malfoy was in the SCR reading a book waiting for potions class.  
After ten minutes it was time for potions. Malfoy was first in class so he could talk to Snape.  
"I know how much you like getting Potter in trouble,"Malfoy said to Snape when he got there, "so, I have an idea,"he told Snape the plan and in minutes it was time for class.  
When everyone had entered, Snape announced the class plan.  
"Today," he started, "we will do something a little different. We will each have our lesson written on a piece of paper. They are all the same thing so doesn't worry. I have two frogs here, so I will test two different potions that way we can see who did it right. I will hand out the papers so we can begin." he said to the class. He handed them each a piece of paper and they began. They each got done in the same amount of time and they were ready for them to be tested. They each filled up a vile and put it with their names on them on Snape's desk. He took out two frogs and placed them on his desk. He took two viles, Harry and Malfoy's, and took one of the frogs. He opened Malfoy's vile and poured the liquid on the frog. The frog turned red and then black.  
"That, class, is what your potion is supposed to do," he said as he put the frog away. He got out the other frog and opened Harry's vile. He poured it on the other frog and it made about 15 or 16 boils appear on it.  
"Eek! That's not supposed to happen. Potter, what did you do? Let me see that paper," he said to Harry. Harry got the paper and went to Snape.He showed him the paper.  
"Potter! This is Tomorrow's lesson. How did you get it?" he screamed at him. "Detention!!!"  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Harry's Detention and Malfoy's Phase Two

Harry's Detention With Snape  
A/N:This should also be a great chapter so please enjoy!  
`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`  
Harry sat in Snape's office doing some work for him. He sighed as he finished another potion.  
"Snape, I'm done with another potion!" he called to the potions teacher. He got up and put the vile of liquid on the teacher's desk along with the other 13.  
"Well.Mope the floor, without magic!" he said to Harry with a grin. Harry got the mop, some water, and some soap and started to mop the floor. In twenty minutes he was finished. He put the things away and brushed off his knees. He went back to Snape and told him he was done. Snape let him go with a swipe of his hand. Harry left and went to the GCR. He sat in one of the chairs by the fire and put his head in his hands. He sighed and went to one of the couches. He laid down and fell asleep.  
The next morning he skipped breakfast and went to sit outside.He sat on the bench by the lake as Malfoy slipped behind the big tree. He climbed it silently with a bucket of water and put it between two branches. He aimed it t Harry and dumped it. Then he climbed higher so Harry wouldn't see him. The water spilled all over Harry and he jumped up. he shook the water from him and went into the castle to change.Malfoy followed silently behind him.  
Later that day Harry went back to the lake to try to find out what caused his splurge of water. He couldn't find the cause so he went back to the castle to find Ron. He couldn't find him so he went to the library. He checked out a book and went to the GCR to read it. He sat at a far table and started to read it. He read 7 chapters then closed the book. He went to lunch in the Great Hall and thought maybe Ron or Hermione were there. As he sat down he noticed Malfoy grinning at him from the Slytherin table.He sat down and began to pile his plate. He ate a short lunch then went to his first class which was potions again. he walked in and sat at the back. Snape announced the lesson to the kids then told them what to do.  
"You will pick up your lesson for today on the desk," he told them. They got there papers and started to work.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
